forgeofcivilizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pohmyran Bay
The Pohmyran Bay is an inner sea where the first large civilizations of Harma sprawled. Its societies has historically been separated by the middle sea, dividing the northern Hamnai-speaking societies from the southern Krathi river delta and its melting pot of several farming and herding cultures. The southern peoples are from a different language family than the north and commonly speak Slokrathi as a lingua franca. More recently, the western part of the bay, which was historically Hamnai-controlled, has had the native Lengoem and Llamg heavily influence or conquer the region's Hamnai colonies. In ancient times, the first civilizations to flourish were the agrian Slokrathi city states along the Krathi river delta. Thousands of years have passed with numerous dynasties conquering one another in between migrant nations invading the delta. Most recently, the ancient Salkrathi mathakate has been the major power of the Pohmyran Bay for at least a few centuries, but its dynasty was wiped out by a mixture of dynasty crises and terrible harvests, and the ensuing riots in particular. As the now defunct Krathi polities never developed writing, the history of the Pohmyran Bay's most powerful countries is shrouded in myth. Northern history is more recent and based around maritime envoys and trade. The first civilizations of the Haman peninsula built cities all across the peninsula, but were destroyed by a Hamnai migration wave in more recent times. Several Hamnai polities have been founded along the northern bay, some of which utilize the architecture of the forgotten peoples, while others build new cities based upon Krathi designs. Common to all northern peoples is the reliance upon fishing, both as sustance and as luxuries. Wealthy fishing moguls search for a clam species called alhmerai which when ground produces potent and lucrative spices. Demand for these spices is enourmous all over the Bay, and as such Hamnai-speaking societies prosper significantly from the trade. Another proponent of the Hamnai is the invention of writing called ehnen. Hamnai have historically founded colonies all across the Pohmyran, but more recently the western colonies have been overtaken by the local Lengoem and Llamg peoples. As we start At the beginning of the NES, the Bay had barely recovered from a huge crisis. Meihmar, popularly known as the City of Salt, unexpectingly emptied most of its major salt mines, and as it was the supplier of cheap salt throughout the Bay, food preserving became prohibitively expensive everywhere. On top of this, the Krathi delta underwent a devastating drought, resulting in famine across the south, and an epidemic ravaged most of the Pohmyran Bay. The north's harbors, and its illnesses, became known as Death Waters because of the influx of disease-carrying rats from the merchant ships. And new migrant waves were happening from the unmapped parts of Harma. As we start, the future looks grim, but as most major powers are leveled, opportunities are ripe. Most living people are resistant to the plague and the world is accommodating the lower rate of salt production - additionally, harvests are looking up in the south. Players can play as either the polities crafted in this Wikia, who will be the initial major players, polities of their own design using the Bay's cultures, who will be less powerful, or migrant nations that are the least powerful, but can be designed much more as the players see fit. Approximate map This is a very very temporary map I spat out in like five minutes. The real map will look much different and much better. The intention of the map is just to give people an approximate idea of what the Bay looks like. Prompted by NK, I fixed a few things. This map (with colored coasts, sea and mountains) should look more natural. It's still riverless, however. Category:Regions